


Why not?

by wanderingsmith



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingsmith/pseuds/wanderingsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fucking heavenly smell of his latest favourite latte hit his starving caffeine receptors.. and.. And somehow Barney knew he'd come.  And wanted him here enough to buy him a coffee...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why not?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I ain't got no money, and nobody'd be daft enough to pay me for this. As it is thought, so let it be said; you make the toys, I play with 'em.
> 
> more sitting forever, waiting to grow..

Traffic had been light enough that Lee found the hangar closed when he got there. It was always a weird feeling to let himself into Barney's second home; hard not to feel like he was breaking in, even all these years after he'd been given a key with that quiet smile and a casual 'if you need a place to hang and I'm not there'.

He was just heading to turn on the old PC they kept in here when he heard the truck and was standing fidgeting while the damn thing was still booting up when he heard Barney walk in and turned his head to give him a still-sleepy smile.

Before he could reply to the morning-rough 'morning', Barney handed him a hot paper cup before going to step past.

The fucking heavenly smell of his latest favourite latte hit his starving caffeine receptors.. and.. And somehow Barney knew he'd come. And wanted him here enough to buy him a coffee...

"Hey Barney."

When Barney paused, swallowing his own sip with a humm a bare step past Lee, Lee reached his free hand out, slow and unhurried, to wrap around the back of his head. Maybe it was the quiet, early morning, and maybe he was still half-asleep, but he suddenly couldn't think why he'd never actually tried..

Barney didn't react to his hand reaching out. He barely blinked at Lee's touch. His eyes did *widen* a bit when Lee leaned in, though.

\--

It was just a short kiss, barely long enough for the sound of Barney's surprised grunt to fade and for his lips to soften under Lee's, and then the expatriate let Barney go and stepped back.

He didn't go more than a step, and Barney didn't move; just stared into his calm, waiting eyes as Lee's bare hint of smile was hidden by his cup of ridiculously sweet coffee. There was a faint 'what the hell' smoothing through him: half 'what the hell had that been', half 'what the hell was this tinge of hunger tickling him'. Been years since he'd let himself feel person-specific interest, but he'd *never* reacted like that to a guy.

But he *was* interested. And Lee... Lee was *Lee*. Had owned his heart by the time they'd limped back from their first mess, leaning on each other.

He didn't have to look away to find the desk with his own coffee, and set it down. And once his hands were free, he stepped forward and reached both hands around Lee's skull- and stilled before he leaned in, distracted, thumbs stroking at the morning-air cooled skin. Maybe he *had* thought about this; had stared at the patch of skin behind Lee's ear, and wanted to... Barney shook his head gently, dragging his eyes back to those of the man who'd waited patiently through his distraction, taking advantage of the time to reach out and put down his own cup. And then Barney leaned in to clumsily return the kiss.

Good. Felt plain *good*. Coffee-warm and sweet, soft, damp flesh. Lee's lips, fitting to his and hell yes this felt good. That shadow Lee always had prickled the edge of his lips and drew him to tilt the man's head a bit, more to enjoy the stronger touch of skin than anything else, and then he mouthed to the side into the creases he'd watched/made appear a satisfying number of times over the years.

Sharp feeling against his lips; sharper against his tongue. He wasn't really aware of pushing forward until Lee's hands came up to grip his waist as the metal file cabinet clanged with Lee's back jostling it.

Didn't start thinking. Heard a whine that a voice at the back of his mind was surprised to recognize as his and turned his head back to find those lips. And this time the contact was open-mouthed and he was shivering with arousal even before his hips rocked forward.

Instead of a handy spot to rub into, though, the ridge of his cock met another hot ridge. And the sharp pressure was enough of a surprise spark of pleasure that he jerked, their lips separating as Lee cursed and pulled at Barney's waistband. And Barney's eyes opened to stare as he tried to catch his breath. Fuck. Why the hell hadn't he thought of Lee like this before??

\--

He should buy a fucking lottery ticket! He'd had *some* hope Barney wouldn't mind Lee's interest. Had maybe had the odd dream that left him hot and bothered. But this-

"You did remember you weren't kissing a woman, right, Barney?"

The snort that shook Barney where their chests were pressed together pretty much settled the creeping thought, and Lee didn't wait for a verbal reply to slip his hands back and down to grab the ass he'd followed through too many ops, and use the grip to rock them together again.

"Unless that's a banana in your pants, it'd be damned hard to miss," he watched Barney's eyelids drop as they ground together at a particularly good angle, his voice turning into a rough growl, "And I sure as *hell* hope I wouldn't get this horny for fucking fruit," For just one second, the words stalled and Barney frowned, but then he shrugged it off to his usual smirk, "Though at this point, I guess I shouldn't be shocked."

Before he could come up with a return snark, Barney's lips were back on his, open and demanding and *fuck* why had he never thought to think Barney would be a good kisser??

Although that comment made Lee suspect pretty badly that he *hadn't* been wrong that Barney wasn't interested in guys. Usually. Seemed pretty fucking interested in laying claim to Lee's mouth. And cock, and skull!


End file.
